A Casagrande Mistake: Return of the Thiccness
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: The Sequel you all wanted
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln Loud was in his room, laying in bed and thinking back to his last trip to Ronnie Anne's new home, but really his thoughts went back to the eldest Casagrande cousin, Carlota. Ever since then he couldn't get her out of his mind. He just wants to be smothered in those thick thighs, to feel her pussy wrapped around his cock, but he couldn't do that to Ronnie Anne, he cared about her but Carlota had something that Ronnie Anne didn't, courage to get what she wants.

"Ahh, why is this confusing?! I care about Ronnie Anne, but Carlota has me on a leash. If I don't do what she says, she'll blab about me and her." He said to himself. Just then he got a text from the aforementioned cousin. It was picture of her and Ronnie Anne in swimsuits, but Carlota's was much more revealing, just little triangles covering her nipples. Lincoln couldn't help but drool. He then made sure that the coast was clear as he went to the computer and plugged in his phone he then opened a file marked Sexy Carlota Pics or 'SCP' for short and to keep his sisters confused. He clicked onto the folder and multiple picture of her in either revealing clothing, underwear, or her just plain naked appeared. He uploaded the newest picture and sighed.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked himself as he felt his pants getting tighter. He then closed the folder. "This should be fine, as long as I don't visit her I should be okay. But for now, I need to get rid of this." He said as he flicked his erection, Lincoln then made his way towards the bathroom to take care of it. After a short while, Lincoln returned to his room completely satisfied after his "alone time". After entering his room, he started to get ready for bed when he heard a knock at his door.

"Just a sec," He called as he put on his pajama pants before opening the door to find his eldest sister, Lori, standing tall before him.

"Hey squirt, mom told me to tell you that we'll be going to check out a college in town with Bobby tomorrow and since we'll be in the neighborhood, we'll be dropping you off with Ronnie Anne's family to visit."

"What? Why?" Lincoln asked in a panic.

"Well, Ronnie Anne insisted on letting you stay at her place. At least I think that it was Ronnie Anne. I guess their phone range isn't that good cause I swear that it sounded like Carlota." Lori said before he closed the door. Lincoln then gulped as he felt his pajama pants get tighter.

-The Next Morning-

The Loud family were getting their things in Vanzilla. Everyone was almost ready, except for one Loud. Lincoln was packing his bag while thinking about what would happened once they got there. Various thoughts filled the young man's head. Thoughts from sexy clothes to her mounting him.

"I just need to keep my distance from her; that shouldn't be so hard." He thought as he went to the car and took his seat in the back with the twins. Since it was going to be a long ride Lincoln decided to take a nap. But as he did, his mind started to wander and began envision Carlota walking up to him, wearing sexy lingerie. Lincoln then saw her crawling on top of him.

"It seems you're excited to see me again." She said as she puckered her lips and took his mouth. Lincoln then began to fall into the kiss, totally entranced by her tongue dominating his mouth. She then moved her hand towards his pants and pulled out his dick and starts stroking it. Carlota then took her lips off his and started kissing his neck, making the young boy moan and gasp as she pleasured him.

"Carlota... I don't think... I'm going to last long!" He grunted.

"It's okay, let it out." She whispered lightly into his ear before biting at his lobe. Lincoln then moaned as he came. He then sighed in relief.

"See ya soon, cutie." She said as she gave him one last kiss on the lips. Lincoln suddenly awoke back in the van. He looked out the window and could tell by the scenery that they weren't even halfway there yet.

"Man that was intense." Lincoln said until he felt something wet, he looked down and saw his erect cock and a small wet stain around the tip of his erection. He looked over to see the twins asleep, he reached over the back of his seat to the storage part of the van and grabbed a pair of pants and a change of underwear from his bag. He then grabbed a spare blanket to cover himself as he changed.

'It's just for a few days, I can avoid her for that long, right?' he asked himself as they entered the city limits.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlota was in her room reminiscing about her time with Lincoln and how much fun she had with the boy. She was getting excited from the thoughts she had about him and was just starting to get comfortable when she heard someone say "damnit". She got up and went to find Ronnie Anne trying to put on mascara, but keeps poking her eyes.

"Ronnie Anne, what are you doing?" She asked, scaring her.

"Oh, I was just, uh… (sigh) I was putting on makeup so that Lincoln can see me as his girlfriend instead of a good friend." She admitted.

"Oh Ronnie Anne, why didn't you tell me!" Carlota said as she closed the bathroom door.

-Meanwhile-

Lincoln was in the very back of Vanzilla, looking at his phone and the many pictures of Carlotta that she sent him. Swiping from sexy picture to sexy picture, he sighed.

"Hey Lincoln whatcha looking at?" Lola asked as Lincoln jumped and hid his phone.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just reading digital comics?" He said hoping she would buy that.

"Okay then." Lola said as she went back to her seat, Lincoln then sighed as he looked at his phone to see the picture that Carlota sent him the night before.

'Okay, Loud, it was just a one time thing and it was a mistake that shouldn't have happened.' He thought before looking back down at the photo of her spreading her ass apart with one hand giving him a good look at her pussy and asshole.

'God damn it, Carlota! How you taunt me so!' He yelled internally as his erection started to twitch.

"Alright kids, we're here." Lynn Sr. called out as they pulled up to the bodega and saw Bobby sweeping the front.

"Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" Lori called out as she got out of the van and hugged and kissed him.

"Hey, babe. Hey, Loud Family. Welcome to the Casagrande Bodega." Bobby called out.

"Wow, it's small" Lola said

"Of courshe it'sh shmall, a bodega is a shmall grocery shtore." Lisa said with her signature lisp.

"Yeah, I know, but it's a good place to work and the hours are more fair." Bobby said. "Plus Carlota brings in a lot of business too. Not sure how, I guess she just has that effect on people." Just hearing her name made Lincoln remember his erection was still going strong.

"Hey, uh, I need to, uh, use the bathroom." Lincoln said quickly.

"Sure thing. And good timing too, we just added a new door so we can avoid the street gang." Bobby said.

"Great." Lincoln said as he went inside and through the new door, he then went upstairs he then entered one of the apartments and rushed towards the bathroom but as he did he came across Ronnie Anne and Carlota wearing nothing but their underwear and had on face masks. Lincoln then blushed and closed the door.

'Oh damn!' He thought as he looked at the erection in his pants. Lincoln then ran towards an empty room and tried to calm himself down.

-Later-

Lincoln was sitting in the living room all nervous and tensed up as Ronnie Anne and Carlota looked at him.

"I'm sorry, girls, I didn't think that anyone was in there. I should have knocked first." He said, blushing a bit in embarrassment until he felt a light punch to his shoulder.

"Hey, it's no problem, Lame-O. It's like you saw us completely nude or something," Ronnie Anne said dismissively with a small wave of her hand like it was no big deal.

"Although, if you just asked, I wouldn't mind showing you my naked bod." Carlota said suggestively, sitting down next to Lincoln.

"Carlota!" Ronnie Anne yelled in slight shock and anger, Carlota then stuck her tongue out.

"JK." She said as she pinched Lincoln's cheek. "I bet you were considering of asking me, weren't you?" Carlota asked with a smirk.

"Uh…" Lincoln said awkwardly, trying to think of an answer.

"Carlota, don't tease my boyfriend!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh I can't have some fun with him?" She asked in a whining tone.

"No, you can't, I'm the only one who teases him with the exception of his sisters." Ronnie Anne said.

"Alright fine." Carlota said as she got up from the couch and left the two.

"(groan) She can be so annoying sometimes." She said as she sat down.

"So when did I become your boyfriend?" Lincoln asked, Ronnie Anne then hits his arm again. "Kidding, I'm already my sisters' punching bag." He said.

"Then how about I do this." She said, Lincoln then felt her hands on his cheeks and she brought him in for a kiss as they kissed, Lincoln looked around and saw Carlota as she gave him a wink.

-Later that Night-

After taking in a large amount of Rosa's food, everyone decided it was time to go as the loud family piled out the door, Lori held a hand out.

"Sorry Lincoln you're staying here tonight." Lori said

"What! Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Well Mom could only afford two rooms at this hotel and girls do need their privacy." She said as she closed the door, Lincoln was then escorted to an empty room that looked newly built.

"Sorry for the accommodations, we haven't got a bed in yet." Hector said.

"It's okay, I once slept outside before so this is nothing." He said as he took the blanket and laid down on the floor.

As the hours ticked away, Lincoln couldn't get to sleep, he kept thinking that his door will open and Carlota coming in to take advantage of him and liked he guessed, his door opened and he felt his blankets being pulled off.

"Were you waiting long?" She whispered in his ear, right before she nibbled on it.

"Carlota, the first time was a mistake, we shouldn't have done it." He said.

"You enjoyed it last time." She said

"That's because I was drunk." He said

"Then you'll love being fully aware this time." She said as she moved her hand down the waistband of his underwear. "I bet you were thinking about me while on your way here." She said as he felt him get harder. "My soft hands touching you all over, till they reached your most sensitive and my favorite spot." She said as she started pumping, Lincoln then started moaning lightly as she pumped his dick and nibbled at his earlobe.

"Carlota, please don't." Lincoln begged. As she sped up her movements. Lincoln then groaned as he came into her hands.

"Wow you must really like it, even though this is a wet dream." She whispered. Lincoln then sat up and looked around, seeing that it was still nighttime and he was still alone in his guest room. He then looked at his sheets and saw a splosh mark. He then got off the floor and went to Carlota's room, he took a deep breath and entered he then walked towards her bed and climbs in, he soon found himself in between her legs and climbs up her body. As he did, he stared at her face he brought his lips to hers but was interrupted when he felt a finger.

"No kissing." Carlota whispered, nearly scaring the boy out of his wits. She then moved up her bed a bit while also pushing him down her body, "If you're going to kiss something, let it be these lips." She said, his head now between her legs and in front of her underwear-covered pussy, Lincoln then moved the panties to the side and started kissing which turned into licking. Carlota started to moan.

"How does that taste, Lincoln?" She asked.

"Amazing." He said between licks, Carlota then pushed his head down making his tongue enter her, the two moaned as Lincoln got a much more deeper taste.

"Lincoln, you're doing so well since last time." She said, Carlota then squeezed her thighs as she creamed down his throat, Lincoln happily drank it. "Sorry about squeezing you, but I can make it up to you." She said, the two then switched places and Carlota started kissing down his body all the way down to his dick, she took it and started pumping it slowly. Lincoln moaned softly since this was the same scenario in his dream.

"Carlota, please, don't tease me anymore!" Lincoln begged.

"Oh, someone is impatient." She said as she started sucking on his dick slowly, taking it inch by inch with each bob of her head.

"Oh god, that feels amazing." He said as she smiled while still sucking, she then moved her hands to his balls and started softly squeezing them. Lincoln loved the sensation. He now couldn't control himself. Lincoln then grabbed her head and pushed her head down as he proced to face fuck her. Lincoln soon gave one last thrust and cummed down her throat, Carlota was surprised by this as she pulled out, getting a few ropes of sum on her face.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"About time you took charge." She said as she pulled off the covers and climbed on top of him and aligned herself with his member.

"Get ready, Linc, you're about to have the ride of your life." She whispered in his ear before plunging down onto his cock, causing her to shudder in pleasure. Lincoln was just about to moan when Carlota covered his mouth with a tongue-filled kiss. As her hips moved Lincoln reached for her breast and started pinching her nipples.

"Oh Lincoln, that feels amazing." She said, Lincoln then sat up and started sucking on her nipples while she rode him.

"Carlota, you feel so tight, my dick feels like it's melting." He said

"I'm glad you love it." She said.

"I love it so much." Lincoln said as he pushed Carlota on her back, grabbed her legs and fucked her without mercy.

"C'mon Lincoln you can go faster than that!" She moaned. Lincoln then started moving faster and faster.

"Carlota, I'm gonna cum again." He moaned as he sped up more and more.

"Do it inside me, I want you to cum inside me again!" She moaned. Lincoln then started slamming his hips into hers before letting out a loud groan as he came deep inside the thicc-bodied girl. The two were breathing heavily as Lincoln rested in between her cleavage, Lincoln, enjoying the afterglow of his second time.

"That was amazing, but you have to go now." She said

"But I want to stay here." Lincoln groaned

"I would love that, but you have to get back to your room before anyone, especially Ronnie Anne or your sisters, sees you in here." She explained. Lincoln then got out of bed and picked up his clothes and tip toed out the room and back to his. As he did, Carlota placed a finger to her pussy, which was leaking some of Lincoln's cum still, and scooped up a bit of his warm, white seed before bringing it to her tongue and licking it up.

"Mmmm, this is going to be a lot of fun." She whispered to herself as she continued scooping cum out of her pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln was in the guest room of the Casagrande house, having some private time with Carlota's pictures on his phone. As he reached his climax and laid back, breathing heavily, he then pulls up his pants and sighs.

"Why am I still doing this? I have Ronnie Anne, but Carlota... she just…"

"Has this way with you?" Lincoln looked up and saw Carlota Casagrande in nothing but her underwear, She then entered the room and closed and locked the door behind her.

-The Next Day-

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were in the living room wearing nothing but loose t-shirts and shorts. The A/C went out, Hector tried to fix it, being the cheapskate that he is, made it worse, now the family went out to find a place to cool down, leaving the two almost alone.

"Man it's hot. Why can't your grandpa get a new A/C?" Lincoln asked.

"Man, you know how cheap he is." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well maybe these will help." The two then looked over to see Carlota holding popsicles. As she walked over Lincoln got a good look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a crop-top and cut off booty shorts showing off her legs and parts of her ass.

"Is something wrong Lincoln?" She asked completely aware of what her outfit was doing to him.

"N-no, nothing's wrong." He said as he took the popsicle from her and started eating it, Carlota then sat between to him and Ronnie Anne and started sucking on her popsicle eroticly while staring at Lincoln. He watched in awe as she took the whole thing in her mouth so easily. Lincoln tried to look away, but Carlota kept his attention by resting her hand on his leg slowly moving her hand to his crotch, Lincoln then stood up, in more ways than one.

"I'm gonna go splash some water on my face!" He said as he left the room and towards the bathroom. "This is crazy, she's just toying with me, I can't let her affect me this much." He said to himself as he reached the bathroom, turned on the sink, and began to splash himself with water, trying to both cool himself off and try to get his wits back.

"Hey, Lame-o, are you coming back soon, we want to go swimming at the water park." Ronnie Anne called from the living room.

"Oh no!" Lincoln whispered to himself as he began to imagine seeing Carlota in the skimpy swimsuit that he's masturbated to countless times in person. His cock got hard once again at the image. He turned the faucet on full blast and began to soak his head under the stream, calming himself down. Lifting his head from the water, he turned to the camera.

"This is gonna be a long day. I can tell." He said to the audience.

-Later-

When the trio got to the pool, Lincoln had a look disappointment, as he saw Carlota in a one-piece bathing suit rather than the bikini that looked like a pair of triangles connected by dental floss that she had sent him a picture of a few days ago. Lincoln was relieved that she wasn't wearing that, but also disappointed that she wasn't.

"What's the matter, Lame-o?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Nothing." He said in a monotone as he went over to the lawn chairs and puts their stuff down. Ronnie Anne then frown.

"Hey Carlota, is Lincoln acting strange?" She asked.

'Probably mad that I didn't wear my 'other' swimsuit.' She thought. "Maybe he was expecting more." She said, Ronnie Anne then looked at her own swimsuit. It was just a regular purple two-piece swimsuit. There was nothing too special about it, but she thought it'd be enough to get Lincoln to notice her a bit more, but it seems it failed.

"Hey why don't we oil up and have some fun? Don't want to get sunburned." Calota suggested. The girl then went over to Lincoln, who was contemplating about some of the things in his life that led him to this point, got in the lawn chair next to him, facing away from the young boy, and lowered the top portion of her swimsuit, revealing her back to the middle child of the Loud house and her enormous breasts to her younger cousin.

"Oh Lincoln, would you mind?" She asked while waving the bottle in her hand while the other covered her nipples. Lincoln felt like he was about to burst a blood vessel at the sight of what Carlota was doing. Lincoln then took the bottle before Carlota lied down on the chair on her stomach. Lincoln then poured some of it in his hands and touched her back, she lets out a gasp, scaring the boy.

"Too cold, warm it up a bit." she teased as Lincoln rubbed his hands and then applied the lotion on her back. Carlota moaned softly as Lincoln applied the suntan oil to her back, feeling handfuls of her luscious curves. After a couple of minutes, he finished her back.

"There, done." He said. Carlota then grabbed him.

"You're not done yet, you have to get my legs." She said, Lincoln then gulped and started rubbing her legs with the oil. He could hear her giggling slightly from his touch.

'I guess she's a bit ticklish on her legs.' Lincoln thought to himself. After he was done, he let out a sigh.

"Okay, it's your turn Ronnie Anne." He said. She then laid down on the chair next to Carlota's and untied the string on her bikini top and Lincoln started to apply the oil on her back and legs. "Okay done." He said.

"Oh I don't think so." Carlota said confusing the boy. "Ronnie Anne is wearing a more revealing outfit which mean you have one more place to cover." She said as she gabbed the waistband off her bikini bottom and pulled it down, revealing her butt.

"Carlota!" Ronnie Anne yelled in absolute shock at having herself exposed to her crush.

"What? He's your boyfriend and you don't want to him to see your cute little butt? Plus, you don't want your butt to burn, do you?" Carlota asked with a small but noticeable smirk on her lips. Lincoln then gulped as he started to hesitantly rub her cheeks. Ronnie Anne then moaned a bit as he massaged them. After Lincoln was done, Ronnie Anne sighed in pleasure.

"Okay now that we're fully coated, it's your turn Lincoln." Carlota said as she forced him on his stomach and straddled him between her thick thighs. She took the oil and started rubbing it on his back. Lincoln didn't mind that it was cold all he cared about was the fact that Carlota was on him and having her hands on him again. She then moved her hands underneath him and rubbed his chest. Lincoln couldn't move as she got off.

"Now let's go have fun." She called out.

"Uh, I'll join you in a sec, I need to use the bathroom." He said as he went to a stall and closed the door, he then saw then saw his erection.

"Okay just calm down just get through this day and maybe something bad won't happen." He said as his erection went down he went to find the girls as he did, he saw why Carlota was wearing that one-piece as Lincoln saw it was riding up on her revealing her ass cheeks, Lincoln couldn't help up look as she stuck a finger in and got rid of her wedgie. Lincoln swallowed some spit as he walked over to them.

"About time, Lame-O, what you had to get rid of a boner?" Ronnie Anne joked.

"Yeah, very funny." He said, the girls then grabbed his arms and started pulling hims to various rides. After a while, Lincoln decided to spend some time on the lazy river.

"Ahh finally a chance to relax." He said to himself. As he went down the river, Lincoln didn't noticed that Carlota was swimming up to him from underwater. Lincoln felt something brush past his legs, he looked around to see that he was alone he then tried to relax again, that when felt his trunks being pulled down he looked at the water and saw something dark in the water, as he tried to get a closer look, but soon felt pleasure he moaned a bit as he felt a warm tongue wrap around his cock.

"Carlota! Please not here." He begged but her movements didn't stop, Lincoln then felt hands wrapped around his waist. Taking him in deeper, Lincoln's hands tighten on the inner tube as he felt his limit reaching. Lincoln then reached his hands down and held her in place. "I'm cumming!" He moaned as she felt his cum shoot out of him and down her throat.

"Man, why do you have to do that to me." He said he then looked over to see it was Ronnie Anne.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln said

"Yeah who else?" She asked

 **"Uh, no one." He said nervously. Ronnie Anne then gave him a look. "Looks like I have some explaining to do." He said to the audience**


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln was sitting on the couch in the living room. Ronnie Anne was in a robe, pacing around. She looked at Lincoln and started pacing again, till she stopped.

"So, let me get this straight… you have been…. Sleeping with my cousin the whole time you've been here." She said, Lincoln nodded. "And the one time I gave you a blowjob, you thought it was Carlota!" She asked in anger.

"Yes." He said.

"Lincoln Loud, you, you… I just can't look at you right now!" She screamed as she left the room. Lincoln was then startled when he heard the door to her room slam shut.

"Nice job, Loud, you upset your girlfriend. Lori's going to wring my neck for this." Lincoln said.

"Um Lincoln." He looked up to see Carlota with a guilty look. "Look, I know that you're mad at me and I know what I say won't change how you feel but, I really am sorry, It was just… amazing, you have an amazing dick and I was being selfish." She said that's when she got an idea. "That's it!" She said she then kissed Lincoln and ran out the room, Lincoln was now even more confused.

-Later-

Lincoln was eating with the family, but his mind and his eyes wandered to Ronnie Anne, who refused to look at him, he sighed, he soon excused himself and went to the guest room, he laid down on the ground, he then heard his door open and he saw Ronnie Anne wearing nothing but her hoodie, long socks, and panties.

"Ronnie Anne!?" He said in shock and surprise at the sight of her. Ronnie Anne then got on top of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Ronnie?" Lincoln asked, he was then surprised as she gave him a hard kiss, knocking him onto his back, Lincoln could feel his tongue being dominated. Lincoln then moved his hands down her back and on her ass, getting a good feel for it. Ronnie Anne then let's go of his lips and stares at him.

"Is that better?" She asked "Am I better than Carlota?" She asked, Lincoln then nods, she then sat up and took of his shirt and started feeling his chest, she moved her hands down further till she reached the hem of his pants and started to undo the button and pull down the zipper to reveal his red briefs and the huge bulge underneath the cloth.

"Lincoln, you know I wanted to take your virginity first, but you couldn't wait." She said.

"Ronnie Anne, I.." She then held a finger up to his lips to silence him.

"But you're also a guy and you can't help that." She said, she then lifted her hips and took off his pants and underwear, revealing his hardened dick. She then removed her panties, revealing her smooth, hairless pussy to the young boy. She then started to rub her bare pussy against the bottom of his cock, moistening it with her juices, getting more aroused by the second.

"I may not be your first, but you'll be mine so I guess that'll count." She said as she lifted her hips and took his cock and carefully took it in her, she hissed at first, but it soon turned to a sigh.

"You okay?" He asked

"Shut up." She said as she started moving her hips, he moans filled Lincoln's ears, Lincoln then moved her hoodie down her arms freeing her petite breasts. Lincoln was mesmerised by them as they subtly bounced up and down. Lincoln then pulled her down for another kiss, while his hands moved her ass up and down. Lincoln then flips them over so that he was on top.

"My turn." He said said as she started moving his hips deeper in her, her tight pussy was making Lincoln feel euphoric. He took one of Ronnie Anne's nipples and started sucking on it. She moaned louder as his movements moved faster and faster.

"Ronnie, I'm so close." He said

"Oh no, i'm not being a mother tonight." She said

"But Carlota let me." Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne then pulled him out.

"I'm not Carlota, but if you want to creampie me, then…" She then got on all fours and used her hand to spread her right cheek to reveal her anus. "You can finish here." She said with a blush.

"You sure?" He asked

"Just do it before I change my mind!" She growled. Lincoln then slid his cock in her ass and she gritted her teeth in pain.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Shut it and finish up!" Ronnie Anne said, Lincoln then resumed moving while Ronnie Anne had her face in the pillow as Lincoln thrusted his hips, gripping her ass. Lincoln could feel his limit coming again as he started to speed up. As he gave one last thrust, Ronnie Anne shot up with a look of pure ecstasy as she felt his cum fill her up. She soon fell back onto the pillow with Lincoln on top of her.

"So who's better?" Ronnie Anne asked

"You are so much better." Lincoln said

"Good." She said. The two then came together for another passionate kiss.

"Do you think your good for another round?" Lincoln asked

"Why not?" She said as Lincoln pulled the covers over them.

-The Next Morning-

Lincoln was outside the apartment getting his stuff in the van when both Carlota and Ronnie Anne came out.

"So I guess we're okay now?" Lincoln asked

"Well besides the fact that I can't sit down for a while, yeah we're okay." Ronnie Anne said. "But, if you fuck my cousin again, I'll just castrate you." She said grabbing his crotch, making him jump and yelp in fear.

"Ronnie Anne, don't hurt him there, I still need to have my fun." Carltoa said as she pulled him away.

"Carlota, he's my boyfriend!" Ronnie Anne said.

"So you can share." She said as she gave Lincoln a deep kiss. "You don't mind. Do you, Lincoln?" She asked, making Lincoln stutter because no matter what he said it would end with him getting hurt. With luck he heard the car horn honking.

"Look's like I gotta go. See ya." Lincoln said as he got in the van, but not before Carlota and Ronnie Anne both blew him a kiss each.


End file.
